Encore heureux que la stupidité ne tue pas
by lilouscythe
Summary: Quand Krad se plainds d'une chose et qu'il veut continuer une discussion devant son avocat...


Encore heureux que la stupidité ne tue pas…

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : OCC, Humour

Disclaimers : Krad et Dark appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki

**Je porte plainte contre…**

Lilou: y a Krad qui dit "heureusement que je ne suis pas une fille"

Krad:...c'est un pur mensonge

Dark: entièrement d'accord

Lilou: xP

Krad: nous reprendrons cette discussion devant mon avocat..._reviens quelque minute plus tard et pose un fruit sur le bureau_ allons-y _parle à l'avocat_ c'est une honte...il ose dire des choses mensongère sur moi je porte plainte

Dark: Krad ceci est un fruit

Krad: tarata...c mon avocat

Dark: tu le veux en sauce?

Krad: O.O...je porte plainte contre cannibalisme

Dark: heuuu qui a oublié de faire les courses

Lilou: j'aime pas les avocats moua

Krad:...je porte plainte contre changement de discussion .

Dark: maieu

Krad:...C'est une honte...il ose changé de discussion en plus cette petite fille ose dire qu'elle ne vous aime pas!

Lilou je préfère les crevettes euuh quoi que non

Dark: maieu et toi tu préfère les avocats?

Krad: je continuerais cette discussion devant mon avocat...

Scythe: il est d'jà là -.-'

Lilou: l'est blond

Dark: non faux blond .

Krad: je porte plainte contre divulgation d'information top secrète .

Lilou: bin voyons ...

Dark: a j'en ai plein et j'peux rien dire

Krad: je porte plainte contre...

Dark: contre?

Krad: l'homophobie...

Dark: ouéé je porte plainte avec toi

Scythe: me too

Liloui: je viens alors

Krad:_se tourne vers l'avocat_ très cher...je tiens à vous dire que...ah putain de piaf ta bouffer mon avocat _étrangle un oiseau_

Dark: et si on parlait a une bonne poire?

Krad:_pose le restant de l'avocat et l'oiseau( y a l'avocat dedans) dans une boîte_

Dark: euuh tu fais qua?

Krad: paix à ton âme...

Scythe: Krad...tu...creuse ta tombe dans mon matelas oh le tut

Lilou: KRAAAAAAAD MEDUSE LAISSE CE MATELAS TRANQUILLE JE PORTE PLAINTE POUR AGREESSSIOOON AU MATELAS!!

Dark: ptdr

Scythe: ta un avocat ?

Krad: pourquoi méduse...?

Lilou: parce que les méduses n'ont pas de cerveau euh...ah non la je prend mon cas pour des généralités mince... oui dans mon frigo il en reste un _va le chercher et le pose sur le bureau olaaa_

Krad: _r'ouvre sa boîte et prend l'avocat de lilou et le mets dedans_ Voilà un compagnon.

Lilou: --' c'était le dernier

Scythe: Tous au super marché avec l'argent de Krad et avec la voiture…de...qui as une voiture?

Lilou: pas moi je touche pas les pédales

Dark: chui trop distrait pour conduire

Krad: la dernière fois que j'ai conduit une voiture elle était voler et j'avais bu..._A Scythe_ eyh lâche se magnétophone !

Dark: fais gaffe on va tout cafeter au avocats siffle

Krad:_revient après quelque minutes et garde l'avocat en mains_ Je porte plainte contre le X que Dark à oublier .

Dark: et moi après le "é" que Krad a remplacé par un "er"

lilou: eh oh les fautes d'ortho on lieu d'être

Scythe: je porte plainte à l'avocat de Krad contre Dark qui porte plainte sans avocat XD

Dark: siii je me plaints a l'avocat que Krad a gentiment volééé il ma volééé ma profession c'est moi le voleur

lilou : XD

Krad: j'ai pas volé d'avocat, je porte plainte contre des choses mensongères contre moi.

Scythe: ta déjà porté plainte contre ça...

Krad: contre publicité mensongère .

lilou: plaints toi a l'autatrice de cette fic

Dark: il y a des insinuations douteuses quant a ton urine hum

Krad: je porte plainte contre le mot autatrice au lieu de autrice...

Scythe: je tiens à préciser que le faite de parler de l'urine de Krad viens de la fic espagnole appeler:

lilou: Outan Mongolia's Archives of Random Facts

Dark: scuze mouaaa Kradinou T.T

Krad: O.O je porte plainte contre ce surnom douteux...

Dark: maieuuuu Kradinou tu m'a pas déjà appelé Darkie

Krad:quel horreur, un nom hideux...pour une personne si belle..._entend un bruit suspect de magnétophone_ Je porte plainte contre son magnétophone _designe Scythe_.

Dark:XD

Krad: j'ai oublié le plus important: Je porte plainte contre ces deux autrices folle...

Lilou: eh oh tu insulte les folles moi je suis pire que ça! nan mais ooh c'est qua ça Kradinouuu ?

Scythe: moi je suis folle...et complètement débile...j'ai copié sur poisson rouge XD

Lilou: ooo copiteuuuuse coupiiine x3

Dark: complètement tarée --' Kradinouuuuuu je porte plainte contre toua t'es trop bo

Scythe: hum c'est vrai que tu es tellement veau que tu pousse au pêcher...

Krad: qeuwaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Dark: j'ai dit "je porte plainte contre toua parce que t'es trop beau "

lilou: et pas de fautes cette fois yeaah( comprendras qui pourra)

Krad: non c'est elle la qui dis que je suis veau .

Dark: michante

Krad:...cher avocat je porte plainte contre...Satoshi-sama parce qu'il veut pas me donner son corps .

Dark: cher avocat je porte plainte contre toi qui coûte si cher

lilou: euuh Dark t'a vu ou..?

Dark: oui j'ai bu trois verres d'eau

Scythe: XD je porte plainte contre lilou qui as écrit vu au lieu de bu XD

Krad: _lève la main_ je soutiens

lilou: je porte plainte contre mon clavier uu

Scythe: je porte plainte contre lilou qui as tendances à écrire des v à la place des b XD

Lilou: je porte plainte contre scythe qui a inconsciemment voulu usurper ma place uu

Krad: elle avait écrit Lilou: au lieu de Scythe: XD je soutiens Lilou XD

Lilou: oééééé

Dark: je porte plainte contre la pluie qui fait friser les cheveux

Lilou: je soutiens pas ça me les raidi

Krad: Je porte plainte...contre cet oiseau qui regarde notre cher avocat .

LIlou: je soutiens

Scythe: Je porte plainte contre les beaux mecs inaccessible

Krad: O.O je soutiens!

Lilou: JE SOUTIENS A FOOOOOOOOND !!! bave, bave

Dark: je soutiens too

Scythe: je porte plainte contre...Krad parce qu'il as fini toute la mousse au chocolat tout à l'heure T.T

Krad: c'était bon -

lilou: ooooo je compatis

Dark: je porte plainte contre lilou qu'a fini tout le nutella devant moi a la petite cuillère en plus T.T

Krad: O.O je soutiens, je voulais le faire . voleuse d'idées

lilou:XD je porte plainte contre Dark qui grogne tout le temps quand je lui demande un truc

Dark: eh oh tu fais pire toua .

Krad: je porte plainte contre mon avocat, il me sali les mains...

Dark: je soutiens XD

Scythe: Je porte plainte contre mon prof de math qui passe son temps à raconter sa vie .

lilou: je porte plainte contre mon fils qui m'a envoyer bouler .

Scythe: je tiens à préciser que c'est pas un vrai fils XD c'est juste un mec dans un dessin!

lilou: oui je sais et Dark et Krad alors?

Krad: bah quoi????

lilou: un jour mes gosses seront celebresssssssss .

Dark: beeen nous somme aussi des mecs dans des dessins

Krad: _Balance son avocat sur l'oiseau_ O.O c'est un suicide...

Scythe: Non un meurtre...

lilou: O.O Krad le meurtrier

Scythe Grand article, Krad âgé de 300 ans ayant l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 18 ans, commet déjà le crime d'être beau et en plus pour couronner le tout il tue un avocat en le lançant par la fenêtre._Arrête son magnétophone_

Dark: c'est un crime d'être beau

lilou: pour la peine tu va en acheter un autre

Scythe: sauf que la presse croira que c'était un vrai avocat, l'humain...

lilou: celui qui parle et qui aurait déjà foutu le camp depuis un long moment s'il était la

Krad: _éclate de rire_ Voici un avocat qui risque pas de se faire bouffer par un oiseau...

Scythe: tu connais les vautour?

lilou: oui j'en connais pleins ... a non on parle de l'animal la XD

Dark: help je veux pas devenir comme elle

Krad: _Au vrai avocat_ Vous avez entendu il...

Scythe: _bruit suspect de magnétophone_ Grand article, Krad âgé de 300 ans ayant l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 18 ans, commet déjà le crime d'être beau et en plus pour couronner le tout il tue un avocat en le lançant par la fenêtre.

lilou: mdr

Dark: je porte plainte contre fausses preuves

Scythe: je suis désolé mais il est là en bas _Le montre à l'avocat_

L'avocat:mais c'est le fruit...

Scythe: Au revoir monsieur l'avocat..._sors le fruit et pousse le vrai avocat( pas que le fruti sois faux XD)_

Dark: mdr

lilou: ergl

Krad: je porte plainte conte son ergl...et contre l'avocat humain!

lilou: il a quoi mon "ergl?' hein kradinou-chou?

Krad: je porte plainte contre ce surnom

Scythe: je porte plainte contre Krad qui porte plainte contre le surnom de lilou .

lilou: Je porte plainte contre les phrases trop compliquées dépassant "sujet-verbe-complément"

Krad: Niark...Je suis beau à en mourir, tout le monde s'écroule à mes pieds tellement ma beauté est ravageuse...oh et même Dark s'y écroule...

Scythe: Je porte plainte contre Krad qui prend ses rêves pour des réalité

Dark: non c'est vrai pour mon cas --'

Moi( lilou): je porte plainte contre ses transis

Scythe : je porte plainte contre lilou qui as écrit Moi ou lieu de Lilou .

lilou: je porte plainte contre mon tic qui fait que j'écris 'moi'

Krad: je porte plainte contre son rhume _Montre Scythe_

Scythe: c'est gentil

Krad: car elle me là refiler. Atchoummm

Dark: me le refile paaaaaaaaaaaaaas

lilou: je porte plainte contre ma voix de merde qui fait que je chante comme une...merdouille

Scythe: je porte plainte contre le "OWARI" qui va bientôt se ramener T.T

Lilou: oooo dommage

Scythe: rah Lilou tu recommence

Krad: u.u

lilou: rooo

Krad: 5

lilou: 5 qua?

Krad: Scythe à dis que le Owari va venir dans 5 poste de chaque côté donc 4

Dark: l'est pas con

Krad: Je t'aime Darkness _rougis_ 3

Dark: oui je t'aime aussi

lilou: oh mon frère y pleure

Scythe: je porte plainte contre son frère XD

Krad: 2

moi(Lilou): XD

Dark: des spaghettis

Krad et Scythe: Hein?

Scythe: Lilou t'es morte .

Krad: 1

lilou: hein pk?

Dark: mais cours

Scythe: ta encore écrit moi _cours après Lilou_

Krad: 0...on se revois au prochain...aie

Scythe: _tir sur la queue de cheval de Krad_ na mais c'est à moi de dire ça... On se revois au prochain navet( chapitre) See You _recourse Lilou_

OWARI


End file.
